KOSMOS attractions
by sweet-black-devil
Summary: poor chaos have a very hard crash on KOSMOS. But will she notice that? And then these shameful situations. One after another!


**KOS-MOS´attractions  
by Momo love Jr.**

Author´s note: KOS-MOSxchaos stuff. It could be a bit pevert, but who don´t like that? ;P Have fun My fanficyns are always so short, but please enjoy.

One day, Shion called the boys, chaos, Allen and Jr. to her room.

Nobody of them knew what Shion wanted, so they went to her room.  
"why Shion was calling for us?" chaos asked. "She get on my NERVES!" said Jr. loudly, only Allen was happy: "Yeah, let´s go to the Chief!" Allen was in love with Shion, since he worked for Vector.

They were at Shion´s room now, and chaos opened the door."So, Shion, we are there. What did you want?"He looked up,"Wh-What..?"  
KOS-MOS, MOMO and Shion were standing there-just in underwear. They were changing their clothes.  
The three boys blushed when they see the girls, they were in love with.  
"ä-äh, no... W-We only wanted..."chaos stuttered."Oh Chief!" Allen said. He couldn´t hide his happiness to see his chief in underwear. Jr. was speakless. KOS-MOS´searched in her datas. Then she said in her emotionless, cool and beauty voice: " Perverts must be punished."

_A half hour later._

"Now KOS-MOS hates me... she must really think I´m a pevert..." chaos was very sad, but then Shion came.  
"That can be."She said with malicious joy.  
chaos felt rage. He was angry! chaos wasn´t often angry, he was usually a quiet and friendly boy  
"THAT was your plan, Shion! You call us in your room, while you was changing your clothes! You don´t want that I am in love with KOS-MOS, right? You want that she hates me!" chaos shouted. He sounds very angry. A surprise for Shion.  
"Well,"She said,"I only want, that you know that it isn´t good to fall in love with a weapon. So you´re right.

Suddenly Jr. and Allen came in.  
"But, chaos,"Jr. said with a crafty smile,"You can´t tell us you didn´t want to see KOS-MOS in underwear!" "right..." chaos said. Now he was calmed down again. "PEVERT!" Shion, Jr. and Allen shouted in a choir. " That´s not what I mean!" chaos shouted and his face grow red. "I was only thinking: Why I had to say something in this shameful situation! You two were only standing there!  
"Well..." Jr. said quietly. When he was thinking about MOMO in underwear, he blushed too.  
"But I said 'Oh Chief'!" Allen said proud. Shion was only thinking what an idiot Allen was. chaos was only looking angry at him.

chaos sighed. '_Today they really provoke me..._'  
But then KOS-MOS entered the room.  
chaos looked at her. She was really nice. her eyes were emotionless, but her body really looks like a body of a wonderful woman.  
chaos´ rage was away since she came in.  
He didn´t want to do this, but his look was on KOS-MOS´breast and he blushed again. Everyone could see what he was looking at. KOS-MOS too.  
"Peverts must be punished." KOS-MOS said.  
" Äh-Äh..., no KOS-MOS!" chaos tried to escaped, but KOS-MOS followed him.  
"There must be a way to heal you. You mustn´t be a Pervert anymore."  
"N-No I´m not a..."

KOS-MOS had an idea:  
"I know how we can heal you." chaos looked a bit confused. "what?"  
"You must sleep with a girl, then you have not the need to look at a girl like this, or you have not the need to saw one in underwear."  
"What?" chaos looked more than surprised."But we must find a girl that wants to do that."

So KOS-MOS asked arround.  
Shelley:"NO!"  
Mary :"äh...no."  
Miyuki :"you pevert, hehe."  
Shion :"I´m not stupid!"

"No one want to do that...," chaos told."It would be doubtful if one of them would do that, anyway. forget about it KOS-MOS." he said in a gently voice and wanted to go away, but before he could do that KOS-MOS said:"I can do that."  
"!" chaos´face was now as red as her eyes. She was only looking at him as always.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is the first scene, and it´s very short. Please write a review and tell me if you want to know how it goes on. ( The "bed scene" hehe)


End file.
